El Renacimiento
by Elonn
Summary: Luego de la desaparición de la perla de Shikón, uno de sus difuntos enemigos traerá con su muerte una devastadora profecía. Uno de ellos tendrá que elegir entre su vida, o la vida de todos los que los rodean.
1. Capítulo 1: Recordando

**Capítulo I**

**Keeping memories**

Terminaba y comenzaba de nuevo. Tenía una fascinación por artistas clásicos, capaces de transportarla a los confines más remotos de su mente. Después de todo, lo que creía real o parte de su imaginación se hallaba allí. Las teclas emitían un sonido cautivante al punto de hipnotizar las aves que reposaban en los árboles del jardín. La puerta de la sala se abrió y una sombra a sus espaldas interrumpió la sonata.

— Padre —expresó sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

— Ven —ordenó con frialdad.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Subieron las largas escaleras de piedra que adornaban el centro de la casa. Una vez en la biblioteca, se sentó en un sillón antiguo cerca del escritorio, esperando. Admiraba los cuadros de la habitación con total concentración. Imágenes del Sengoku, de sus ancestros y otros tantos más, que escondían tras la pintura parte de su historia. Deseaba volver a correr por las praderas sin restricciones, pero con el paso de los años, se daba cuenta de cuan efímera era la idea de volver a vivir tales recuerdos. Extrañaba encontrarse en el medio del campo con su primo menor y correr hasta el cansancio.

El albino tomó un libro y se lo entregó, para luego posarse en frente de la chimenea.

— Deberás encargarte de una misión. Es importante que me prestes atención.

Había un trabajo que realizar, algo que su padre no podría cometer por sí mismo. Pero, ¿por qué se lo encargaría a ella? El libro contenía una leyenda antiquísima que su familia había estado conservando por años, ocultándosela al resto de los youkai. Estaba en un idioma extraño que jamás había visto antes. Unos dibujos en la tapa inferior resolvieron el misterio.

Desentendida, frustrada y con un nudo en la garganta exclamó.

— ¿Qué? —se preguntó desorbitada—¡Me lo prometiste, dijiste que todo había terminado!

Corrió.

Un dolor incontenible se apoderó de su cuerpo cegándola. Sus ojos se tornaron blanquecinos como la nieve y habían perdido el rumbo. Las figuras de los árboles circundaban su figura al paso de un rayo. Con una velocidad que la hacía casi imperceptible atravesó el bosque hasta caer en el río. Ninguna lágrima cayó por su rostro. Miró al cielo desorientada, buscando respuestas a sus tantas preguntas. Se sentía traicionada por su propio padre y no lograba entender el por qué. Se quedó allí hasta que cayó el atardecer, rasgando el cielo un rojizo profundo y divergente.

La casa se tornó vacía y gris. El silencio atormentaba a Rin, sentada en el borde del diván. Una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro, obligándola a quitar la mirada del rio.

— Jamás te perdonará, Sesshoumaru.

El albino frunció el ceño con resentimiento, sabiendo la contundente verdad de aquellas palabras. Había condenado a su única hija, dejándole en sus manos el destino de su raza entera. Un deje de vacilación apareció en su semblante, quizá por primera vez.

Recordaba cómo había luchado para proteger a Rin, aunque fuera una molestia de vez en cuando. No tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento que no fuese el orgullo y el karma. La única persona capaz de conmoverlo en toda su vida había sido aquella mujer, y más tarde su hija. Sin embargo, su verdadera esencia nunca se quedaba bajo su piel. Calculador, frío y de espíritu líder. No podía encarecerse en tacto para despedirse, preparar e incluso animar a la niña frente a lo encargado. La había entrenado él mismo para que supiera defenderse, sabía usar armas y había heredado las habilidades del Daiyoukai. No tenía motivos para temer por su destino, exceptuando uno: tenía el corazón de su madre, y podría ser una debilidad mortal si lograban engañarla.

Dejó el río y buscó a su madre. Rin le explicó que el mundo había cambiado por completo. Desde que la perla de Shikon había pasado a ser un mito, los seres espirituales y mágicos habían tomado rumbos diferentes. Las razas ahora eran diversas y abarcaban desde hadas de los bosques hasta magos, que decían dominar las habilidades espirituales. Los Dioses del Sengoku se ocultaban en una tierra lejana y protegida. Ni siquiera los ojos de los youkai podían ver sus cielos. Y ellos, que apenas eran un grupo reducido conformado por familias, habían decidido unificarse en clanes para asegurar su supervivencia. Los grandes templos que recordaban con gran añoranza, ahora eran atracciones.

— ¿Por qué debemos ocultarnos?—cuestionó con detenimiento.

Rin se estremeció ante la pregunta. Los humanos eran seres incomprendidos, en busca de un poder mayor al que se les fue otorgado. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija. Un futuro no muy lejano debería enfrentarse con ella, definiendo su destino.

— Hay personas que creen que podrían utilizar nuestra sangre para volverse más fuertes, incluso encontrarle curas a sus enfermedades—sentándose en el césped. —La caída de uno podría significar la caída del resto de nosotros.

Aunque sonara increíble, era más que certero. Kagome enseñaba el arte curativo de las plantas y hierbas en un recinto antiguo cerca de Tokio, junto a su esposo Inuyasha y sus tres hijos. A menudo solía brindar clases de arco y flecha como diversión ocasional. Eran ellos quienes debían adaptarse a los humanos. Todos corrían peligro de ser descubiertos, aún así se resguardaban con gran esmero.

— Creí que sólo nos conservaban en historias y cuentos—comentó.

Rin la abrazó fuertemente, dejándola ir. Natsuki se dirigió a la habitación para preparar sus cosas. Creyó que necesitaría unas cuantas si se iría de viaje, y unas tantas despedidas más, por si acaso. Buscó una gran maleta de su armario y empacó cuanto pudo. Aunque tenía una idea de la tarea que su padre le encomendaba, había muchas cosas que debería averiguar por su cuenta. Se mantendría oculta bajo su forma humana, gracias a un poderoso sello que su padre había obtenido de una sacerdotisa miles de años atrás. Sintió por un momento el peso del mundo en sus hombros; no encontraba la fortaleza suficiente para no quebrantarse. Sesshoumaru le advirtió cautela, que a nadie revelara su verdadera identidad, de lo contrario podrían matarla.

—Es tu deber lograrlo en siete días —explicó.

— ¿Y si fallo?— inquirió dubitativa.

Un silencio punzante se apoderó de la habitación.

— Lo descubrirás —concluyó dejándole una dirección sobre el escritorio.

Las maletas le pesaban demasiado para cargarlas ella sola. Una mirada de soslayo la atravesó por completo.

— Será mejor que las guardes—mientras se iba—, no las necesitarás.

Debía irse para eliminar al único hijo de Naraku, que ni siquiera él era consciente de ello…o irse para nunca volver, morir en aquél sitio desconocido y fallarle a su padre.

— Llévate a Sora contigo —aconsejó Rin con delicadeza.

Sora era uno de los hijos de Kirara, quien falleció tras darlo a luz junto con sus seis hermanos. Era capaz de transformarse en todo aquello que desease.

El animal se encogió hasta ser un pequeño colibrí. Se posó en el hombro de su compañera, sacudiéndose y limpiando con su pico las plumas color oro del torso.


	2. Capítulo 2: A primera vista

**Capítulo II**

**A primera vista. **

"No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Tu padre lo entenderá, al igual que todos nosotros. Hagas lo que hagas él estará orgulloso de ti" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Quizá su madre tenía razón. Quizá todo era una locura, un capricho que su honorable padre apetecía cumplir, y al no poder hacerlo por su cuenta, se lo delegaba a ella. Pero la palabra capricho no se aparentaba a él. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? ¿Había algo que no le dijeron? ¿Acaso el hijo de Naraku poseía algo que ni su mismísimo padre podría quitarle? Cualquiera sea la forma, no encontraba cómo ella, que era inferior, lo lograría.

— Quiero ir. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Mintió para que su madre, que se veía afligida por su escandalosa partida, sintiera que al menos era un dictamen de su corazón y su valentía. Desde hacía tiempo que buscaba la forma de ganar el orgullo de su padre, a quien tanto respeto le tenía. Lo admiraba, lo adoraba como a un Dios. Y quizá no era más que su padre, un ser que emanaba de sus venas un porte frívolo pero insinuante.

— Iré a ver a mi padre antes de irme.

Rin sonrió.

No podía irse sin decirle adiós. Pensaba en que si de alguna u otra forma moría, el último recuerdo que querría que su padre tuviese fuese al menos algo "recordable". Él estaba enojado, quizá estreñido por su comportamiento y rebeldía; le pediría perdón y luego partiría. El enfrentamiento más difícil, quizá no era el hijo de Naraku, ni las tantas desavenencias que se le pondrían en el camino: sino disculparse con Sesshoumaru.

— No pedí que vinieras.

— Lo sé. Lamento haber sido irrespetuosa. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, padre.

— No debes hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Él la miro de soslayo, Natsuki bajó la mirada.

— Le prometí que lo que me pidiera lo haría con el mayor de mis esfuerzos y así será. He tomado una decisión, padre. Partiré esta misma tarde.

Sesshoumaru podía ver en sus ojos la misma determinación que tenía él a su edad.

— No te distraigas. —dijo, para luego retirarse.

Cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de su padre era palabra sagrada. Deseaba poder ser tan fuerte de espíritu como él, aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible.

La hora había llegado. No había nada más que hacer.

Circuló con ligereza adentrándose en un labrantío de colosales dimensiones. Pensó que quizá le tomaría dos días atravesarlo y debería acampar en algún sitio, a la espera del alba. Paz y avenencia invadieron su alma, llenando su bravo espíritu de sosiego: el aroma de la verde estepa aclamó su atención y le arrebató una bocanada de aire.

La libertad la ceñía y la invitaba a descoyuntarse, vivir y gozar de la maravillosa hondonada de aquellas tierras. Las nubes se aplastaban entre sí, rojizas y anaranjadas, sobre las blancas y puras mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Pese a semejante espectáculo, para ella todo seguía estático y así seguiría mientras su cabeza lo ordene. Delante de sí podía observar unas colinas cultivadas, por lo que parecía ser trigo u alguna otra hortaliza de aquél tipo. Aunque por la distancia no era capaz de distinguir con claridad, vio un techo—a su parecer de paja seca—. Si se trataba de una aldea podría negociar algo de comida con las personas aunque éstas no le agradaran; pensó que quizá podría encontrar asilo allí, quedarse una noche y partir en la búsqueda del joven.

Se rebozaba los labios de tan sólo oler la carne a lo lejos, empalagando su paladar real, imaginando un trozo en su boca. Le encantaba degustar lo que los cocineros hacían en el palacio, tan llamativos platos abundaban en la mesa repleta de comensales. Muchos príncipes venían de vez en cuando a rendirle culto y admiración a su padre, mientras ella y su madre asentían cada tanto y los miraban con atención. Le hechizaban esas reuniones, donde su padre levemente imitaba algo parecido a una sonrisa. Esta eventualidad merecedora de perpetuar en la memoria, ocurría en raras ocasiones, y desaparecía si le nombraban a su hermano. Quienes caían en el infortunio de desagradarle, no eran vistos de nuevo.

Una preocupación le causaba ansias en su curiosidad y ésta no era más que dar con su próxima presa.

Según su padre, el muchacho era fácil de distinguir aunque estuviera con los ojos cerrados. Su ávido espíritu cazador le indicaría cual era el correcto, y de equivocarse, debería ser rápida cual centella para poder escapar. Temía en algún punto no ser capaz de aniquilarlo, que su piedad le ganara al coraje. De su madre había heredado la gentileza, dulzura y sazón: todos aquellos rasgos tan susceptibles y compresibles propios de un ser humano. Y, por más que le costara dar cuenta de ello, era lo más parecida a Sesshoumaru. Muchas veces la frialdad lograba apoderarse de aquél cándido ser interior que la llevaba por el camino correcto, perdiendo el sentido común.

Se quejó al tropezar con una roca oculta, enterrada y cuya punta afloraba en la superficie, que al estar distraída no pudo ver. Sangre. Era peligroso, inclusive estando en la soledad de los prados, que su sangre se esparciera por la tierra. Por unos instantes desesperó al no encontrar con qué limpiarla. El hermoso y floreciente colibrí que volaba tras de sí durante el viaje, duplicó su tamaño hasta ser lo más parecido a un felino. Era de lo más vistoso y tenía dos colas a falta de una. El animal lamió la herida hasta que ésta sanó y no quedaron rastros. Sorprendida de tener a su lado a tan interesante compañero, sonrió y le acarició el lomo en agradecimiento.

"_No te distraigas"_

Las palabras del Daiyoukai atravesaban su mente de a ratos, devolviéndole los pies a la tierra. Apresuró el paso y se escabulló entre unos arbustos mientras observaba con detenimiento la aldea.

Por un instante le pareció ver una casa en la que creía haber estado antes. El humo salía de la boca de la chimenea dibujando un hilo oscuro en el cielo, que desaparecía entre las nubes. Desordenadas, las pintorescas estructuras le daban un aspecto cálido al sitio. Unas veinte o más posadas decoraban las colinas, acompañadas de abedules, robles y pinos. Frondosos árboles le daban vida y la volvían resplandeciente. Las personas lugareñas iban y venían respondiendo a sus labores diarias, hasta que una figura le sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió alguien a sus espaldas.

Un semblante familiar la observaba con el ceño fruncido, extrañado.

— No deben verme contigo.

Él tomó su mano con gran velocidad y la llevó consigo detrás de un gran roble anterior a la aldea. A unos pocos metros, un sendero de piedras indicaba el comienzo de lo que para ella significaba una amenaza: humanos por doquier.

— Con que es cierto —soltó el hanyou con apatía. — Kagome anunció tu llegada días atrás, no pensé que el cobarde de Sesshoumaru te enviase.

— ¡Suéltame!

Él la tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza

— No dejaré que nos mates a todos

Se agitaba con fuerza pretendiendo zafarse de las garras de lo que se había convertido en un obstáculo. Fue tan inútil el intento, que se dio cuenta que aquél hombre había hecho aquello en varias oportunidades. La escondió detrás de una cabaña, donde nadie podía verlos. El hanyou la empujó dentro de la morada, cayendo Natsuki contra el piso, a la izquierda. El cuarto apenas estaba iluminado por la luz del atardecer que se asomaba tras las cortinas. Nadie se percataba de lo que sucedía, excepto ellos dos.

— Si no me liberas te arrancaré la cien —escupió con desdén y firmeza.

— Maldita sea, eres su clon —refunfuñó. No podía mantenerla cautiva, tampoco dejarla ir. Su atuendo la delataba aun manteniendo un aspecto humano, y cualquiera que la haya visto dos veces, la reconocería de inmediato. Le sorprendía incluso el falso aroma a humano que desprendía su cuerpo; de seguro obra de un muy poderoso hechizo.

A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, Natsuki mantenía un aspecto de mujer, rostro que hipnotizaba a quien la mire. Su divinidad parecía casi innatural, un perfil propio de la realeza. Su largo cabello plateado ahora eran largos mechones oscuros y negros, sus ojos café y no había marcas en su fisonomía. Muy diferente a la última vez que la había visto, pero supo que estaba bajo algún artificio.

Lo miró tajante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche. La luna llena sobresaldrá tu esencia y quien quiera que busque tu sangre o tu cabeza vendrá a buscarte.

En lo absoluto a Inuyasha le interesaba la supervivencia de la hija de Sesshoumaru, o peor aún, qué se trajera entre manos. Pero no podía apartarse de la idea de perder a quienes lo rodeaban y mucho menos a Kagome. Si algún demonio u otro youkai malintencionado se percataban de la presencia de la joven, de seguro darían con la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso.

— Me iré en cuanto amanezca.

A su sorpresa, en lugar de irse, el hanyou se sentó de brazos cruzados bloqueando la entrada. Si tenía el mínimo grado de desconfianza, de veras que se hacía notar. Ya no la miraba, fijaba su vista tras la finísima línea de luminosidad que dejaba entrever el cortinado.

— Hay un kimono dentro de ese armario —explicó con lentitud. —tómalo y vístete.

— No lo haré contigo aquí dentro.

— Qué terca eres, me daré la vuelta ¿qué creíste?

No lo haría bajo ningún punto de vista. Estaba encerrada, con el medio hermano de su padre, a quien odiaba por haberla "secuestrado" en una habitación pequeña. Por un momento creyó que el sujeto había enloquecido. Pensó en todas sus posibilidades y la más conveniente era hacerle creer que estaba de su lado. Al menos, de esa forma, lograría su confianza y podría escapar. Abrió el guardarropa y en la soledad de su interior, un único kimono se hallaba doblado en el estante. Parecía que alguien lo había puesto allí hacía mucho tiempo, quedando olvidado.

Lo tomó con delicadeza, a lo que el hanyou se volteó. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Por primera vez, la vacilación se apoderaba de sí. Antes de cambiarse las prendas se quedó un largo rato observando, asegurándose de que no la mirase. A su suerte, éste se durmió. "Vaya débil", pensó.

El espejo le devolvía una imagen que le causó concordia. Era un atuendo ordinario, antiguo y su tela se veía desgastada por el tiempo. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que una cinta blanca yacía en el suelo. Se ató el cabello y suspiró.

— Ya hice lo que me pediste. Ahora déjame ir.

Los ojos del híbrido se abrieron, llenándose de una leve sensación de tristeza. El recuerdo de Kikyo renacía ahora de aquél kimono, que alguna vez Kagome también había usado apenas la conoció. Y ella se parecía bastante, lo que le causó extrañeza y desconcierto. Se paró de inmediato, incómodo.

— Evita meterte en problemas, ya bastantes nos traes con estar aquí —advirtió y se retiró del lugar.

Natsuki no lograba comprender el desvío que la mente de Inuyasha había enfrentado. Escondió su verdadero ropaje en el armario, en un cajón con doble fondo, para luego irse también. Un ave reposaba en el marco de la ventana y se posó en su hombro. Por un momento creyó que lo había perdido, pero Sora siempre se encontraba allí. Caminó unos pasos y se paró en el sendero de piedra junto a un niño pequeño, de mediana estatura y cabello castaño.

Una mujer de largo cabello oscuro le daba una canasta con hierbas.

— Disculpa, ¿puedes alcanzarle esto al monje?

Parpadeó varias veces, tomando la cesta por impulso.

— ¿Monje? No, yo, estás confundida...

— ¿Qué te sucede? —colocando una mano en su frente. — Creo que tienes fiebre Yuka, no me hagas reír y llévale eso a ese maldito monje depravado.

Inuyasha, que observaba la escena desde lo alto del roble, no pudo evitar reír.

"Yuka". Y ahora parecía que conocía a un "monje".

¿Quién diablos era Yuka? De seguro era el kimono, la forma en la que se veía y lo distraída que estaba. La mujer le recordó a alguien, pero había desplazado de su memoria muchos recuerdos que creyó innecesarios y que ahora le resultarían de gran ayuda. A lo lejos vio el puente y más allá de este el famoso recinto.

Ir o no ir.

Ir.

No ir.

Ir.

Mientras caminaba observaba a todo aquél que le pasaba por al lado. No entendía como siendo Tokio una sociedad tan moderna y avanzada, no había logrado encontrar a la aldea, a sus aldeanos, o cómo los enfrentamientos entre youkais y demonios no eran percatados. Lo cierto era que se encontraba muy adentrada y alejada de lo urbano, y era mejor así. Casi como un mundo apartado del otro.

Golpeó la puerta corrediza tres veces.

— ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Rayos, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Era una muy mala idea. Tan mala que el suicidio inmediato podría ser mejor opción. La compasión le ganó a su consciencia, llevándola a arriesgarse aún más. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba fuera de la cabaña, más metía la pata hasta el fondo. Y entonces recordaba las milagrosas palabras de su padre: "no te distraigas". Al menos le servía de consuelo.

Al abrirse la puerta, una voz burlona la sorprendió.

— ¿Señorita Yuka? ¡Pero qué grata sorpresa, hasta se ve más joven!

Bufó y aguantó las ganas de abofetearlo.

El hanyou corrió al monje de la puerta, llevándolo adentro.

— Vamos, ya déjate de tonterías Miroku, estas bien borrachito.

— Regresaré a la cabaña. Alguien podría verme aquí.

El ambarino le hizo un gesto, invitándola a entrar.

— Nadie aquí te reconocerá así. Vamos, entra, necesito lo que traes en la cesta.

Accedió dudosa. Sólo pensaba en avanzar e irse, para poder atravesar el bosque antes de medianoche y no perder un minuto más. Sabía que si su padre la veía con Inuyasha de seguro la desheredaría, o peor aún, podría odiarla.

El lugar era tal cual lo había imaginado. Rin le contaba historias de las peleas con Naraku, de la destreza de Inuyasha, la habilidad purificadora de Kagome y las tantas habilidades de sus amigos. Amigos, que sólo pudo apreciar por un tiempo, antes de tomar su camino. De vez en cuando se escapaba para verse con Kagome, a espaldas de Sesshoumaru. Todas aquellas anécdotas sintió revivirlas en cada rincón del recinto.

— Veo que nada ha cambiado aquí.

— Tú has cambiado —objetó. No la quería pero tampoco podía negar que cuando era pequeña, y no se había contagiado de su padre, la apreciaba.

— No creas que esta conversación hará que olvide lo bruto que fuiste o mejor dicho, eres.

— ¡Keh! si te hubieran matado en el campo estaría aguantando al inepto de tu padre culpándome ahora mismo. Además, no lo hubieras entendido si te lo hubiera explicado. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Pensó que pudo haber sido prudente si quizá sólo se lo comentaba en el momento, aunque claramente no hubieran llegado a un acuerdo. Ella lo apreciaba en el fondo, gracias a los buenos y únicos momentos que habían vivido en su infancia; y por supuesto, a Kagome. Después de todo, no tenía sentido rechazarlo si tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Reconsideró el vínculo, muy a su pesar, ya pensaba que el hechizo le estaría mareando sus ideas. Lo observó preparar un té de hierbas medicinales, justo como Rin lo hacía. Se acongojó por unos instantes y sintió que querría arrepentirse y regresar…pero no podía abandonar su promesa.

Le confundía el atrevimiento de Inuyasha, su repentina aparente "amabilidad". Pensó que quizá detrás de todo aquello algún propósito se escondería, y no le interesaba averiguarlo.

El llamador de la puerta rompió el silencio.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Podría ser Kagome.

Y efectivamente lo era. Antes de poder incluso dirigirle la mirada, Natsuki ya había desaparecido.

— Inuyasha —expresó con felicidad.

— ¿A dónde te habías metido Kagome? Te esperé por largo rato, iba a salir a buscarte.

Era bueno saber que él se preocupaba de esa manera. Se sentía agradecida de tenerlo a su lado, poder disfrutar de su compañía al fin en paz.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento Inuyasha, me encontré con Sango en el mercado. ¡Mira lo que te traje!

Los ojos del ambarino se llenaron de alegría.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Rammen.


End file.
